


Stuffed

by Frank1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bloating, Burp Kink, Burping, Gen, Stuffing, gassy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frank1/pseuds/Frank1
Summary: Marcus is filled to the brim and tries to relieve the pressure.





	Stuffed

Marcus let out low rumbling belch before quickly covering his mouth to try and hide it.  
  
"Excuse me" he said to no one in particular.   
  
It was a habit of his to say excuse me because he would so often do it in public. His stomach gave a small rumble as he rubbed it.  
  
He had eaten far too much and now he was bloated. He swallowed some air in an attempt to get the burps out.  
  
He tried to burp but only small ones would come out. Sighing he stood up and undid his belt and sat back down. At that moment all the air came rushing back up and he let out a deep rumbling belch.   
  
He sighed in satisfaction and lifted his shirt revealing his bloated gut. He gave it another rub and more burps came flying out his mouth. Every burp was relief.  
  
After each burp, he let a sigh. Each burp made him feel lighter. The pressure in his gut started to fade, then he felt it. The last bit of air in his stomach.   
  
He could feel like he was about to erupt. He placed both hands on his stomach and pushed down hard. The rumbling in his gut became louder as he felt the air rushing up. He opened his mouth and let out one of his loudest burps. It was long and seemed to stop short before turning into a bigger burp that lasted for several seconds.  
  
Easing back on his bed, he gave his belly a pat before giving another relaxed sigh of relief.


End file.
